Duskmeadow
Earana's realm of paradise is Duskmeadow; the Realm of Eternal Forest. It is depicted in the picture to the right. Duskmeadow is covered in lush, dense, yet easily traversable forest, with strong, tall trees of lavender color which tower over any tree found in Haven, and create natural halls and walkways which can be used to move about the peaceful forest. Many of the flora and fauna that live within this realm resemble slightly their counterparts on Haven, including butterflies of many hues, plants which move out of one’s way when they step too near, and vines which stand on their own and create beautiful designs throughout the forest. In Duskmeadow, the living beings there are all able to sense eachothers will and bend to it. Visitors there can communicate with all of the living things, plant or animal. In the realm of Earana, all things live together peacefully and happily. It is said that Duskmeadow is trapped in perpetual twilight, constantly being lit by soft hues of waning amber light, and the atmosphere is said to be warm and fragrant, creating a stillness about the forest, even the animal life walks about at a deliberate, leisurely pace. Creatures to be Summoned in Duskmeadow *Dragons: The dragons native to Duskmeadow are often smaller than their counterparts in other realms of paradise. However, they are said to be the wisest and most cunning of all. They are often green or lavender in color, and can be as tall as the average Human. Often times, these dragons are called when one is seeking counsel, and not when one is searching for a direct combatant in a fight. These dragons have the ability to control plant life, inject poison into enemies with their claws and teeth, and conceal themselves and others in almost any background. They are also known to be able to paralize and confuse opponents. It takes a master Mage to summon a fully fledged dragon. *Treemen: Treemen are some of the most powerful spirits in all of Duskmeadow, and they are only available for summoning by powerful mages. Standing over 20 feet in the air, these massive spirits look as if they were large oaks, however, they have the power to walk, talk, and fight as a man. They are very difficult to dispatch, and are able to not only use their formidable girth to combat enemies, but can also control roots of surrounding trees to ensnare foes, release poisonous gasses into the air, regenerate lost limbs, and project deafening roars and screams which demoralize enemies immensely. *Dryads: These female tree spirits may be summoned by moderatly adept mages, and although they lack the physical ability of Treemen, Dryads are extremly capable spellcasters. They are able to shapwshift into trees, cast spells which release poison gas into the air, killing or paralizing enemies, they can practice creation magic to heal allies, can ensnare enemies with thorned roots, or even help track enemies through dense woodland. *Sprites: Sprites are small, lively, and extremely magical beings who seem to adore nature. Cousins to the Pixie; present in Nevariel's Moonshadow, and the Fairy; present in Loriendil's Goldhollow. They resemble miniature versions of their Goddess Earana, and are often adorned in clothing made from leaves or vines. Low level Wood Elf Mages can summon these forest spirits, and they have formidable healing capabilities, as well as a high skill in alchemy, and can concoct healing potions, or even poisons on demand. They also are known to be able to change luck, and are great for a multitude of purposes. Wood Elf - Beast - Forest Mage Dragon Summon.jpg|A Dragon summoned from Duskmeadow Beast - Summon - Forest Spirit - Dryad.jpg|A Dryad summoned from Duskmeadow Beast - Summon - Forest Spirit - treeman.jpg|Treebeard from Lord of the Rings - The inspiration for Treemen Category:Wood Elves Category:Goddess